Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Project Eternity
Welcome to the Project Eternity conference of the 7th Anniversary Showcase! We hope you enjoy the news. Day 1 (April 12) Welcome to this first day of the Project Eternity conference in which we are showing some information and images about the main series of the company: Battle of Bracelets. Most of information comes from the main game that is in development, Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. But another projects are starting to be developed. Let's see all the news: Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend If you have followed the game, there have been several characters that have been hidden but announced. Those are two Golden Bracelets and two Dark ones. Let's see one of both: Nastacia, the Pink Golden Bracelet, a girl that was the youngest Golden Bracelet of the First Generation and a character that is psychically complex. She will fight any other Bracelet, even if they are theoretical allies. All her world was broken when she was young and she will not forget what she lost. The other one is a stange boy who often appears for no reason. He is Tenkachi, the Indigo Dark Bracelet. If it was not a Dark Bracelet, there would not be difference, since he fights for joy instead of following gods. As Nastacia, he would fight any Bracelet, his only point is enjoying himself. Another interesting character is the Celestial Angel, Sarpedon. This curious person is actually son of Zeus and brother of Rhadamanthys and Minos (BoB). Seeing him on the Earth hides a secret mission. You will have to wait for more information about this character. If you have been informed about characters, you may have noticed that their attacks have effects. And it may sound similar to other games if you see that an attack can burn, freeze, paralize, poison or turn the enemy dizzy, but that is not all. If you character is enraged, their attacks will be really strong but accuracy will be extremely low. If your character is relaxed, their attacks will be slow and less powerful. If the character is magnetized, their attacks and the same character will suffer some kind of special effects that will complicate to hurt the enemy. To know more about this, ask and you will be answered. The next points are very interesting, they are two game modes, things can extremely change as I said in previous blogs if you go in summer or winter. But they can also change depending on the hour of the day. Some shops and special zones are closed at night and other ones are not accessible on the day. Just find the best moment of the day to visit and you will find some surprises. The other thing is "the other world". This world is actually what you cannot see, it is like going across the mirror. Travelling across the wall will let find special places and zones that does not exist in the place where you are. And it is easy, just use the travelling command in front of a portal wall. You will discover a new world of things that you will enjoy and will let you advance in the story. Maybe, you can even find another story... One of the last things that must be explained are the Expansion Packs that the game will get. Both are canonical and will completely fit in the story. The first of them is related to the God of Seas, Poseidon and the other one is still a secret. But about the second, you will eventually get some new information. The first will be explained a bit later. The last important thing to be told of the game is the release date, it will be during 2014 fall, exactly in October and November. We expect you to wait for the moment, since it will be released for Element Alpha and Fusion Eternity. Battle of Bracelet Bis: Poseidon Expansion Pack This game will let you meet the whole army of Poseidon and get many of them as playable characters in the main game. The point of the expansion is to stop the danger that can appear thanks to the power of the AncientGod Pontos. Earth can turn a water mass and it is the objective of the silent first God of Oceans. But with the power of the Marine Captains, it can be stopped. It is in your hand to stop the devil God Pontos and keep the Earth a good world for humans. The cost of this expansion pack will be eventually announced. Those have been all te news of Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. Now, you will see a new thing whose development has just begun... Battle of Bracelets 6? Not many information about this can be announced, but the main thing of this announcement is these two characters that are the protagonists of this project: Archean.png|Archean Voltheo.png|Voltheo What's the point of this? Who knows. Maybe it is just a new thing. We will have to wait for new things, because honestly, here this either. We hope you have enjoyed this first day of the 7th Anniversary Showcase and more specifically, these announcements. See you tomorrow and stay tuned! Day 2 (April 13) Welcome to this second day. If you really wait for something new, you are lucky. But that is not all, the game that is going to be shown today will be sooner or later a real game. I mean, any of you will be able to play it. Fascinating, isn't it? Mirror of Dimensions Although no images can be shown right now, I will let you know some details of it right now. This game will be released before 27th May for any place of the world. The only thing you have to do is having a computer,a smartphone or a tablet (most probably computer). Besides, it is important to point out that it will be an RPG. Let's start with this: The Greatest Empire has existed since human society appeared. But the most important objective of the Empire is protecting the Mirror of Dimensions, a crystal that contains the purest essence of the Universe, space and time. The Greatest Empress actually sealed the crystal to her own body, what it means that if the crystal is broken she would die and the universe would disappear. But magicians also know the way to break the link between the Empress and the crystal. Wouldn't the crystal be a sweet temptation for an evil mind? Of course, and a dark magician called the "Dimension Count" fought to get it. The crystal in wrong hands can be specially dangerous. What if this count got the crystal? The Empress could die and the magician could control the whole universe. That's why one of the most important knights of the Empire is sent to find the Dimension Count and get back the Mirror of Dimensions. This knight is Harlett, a young server of the Empress who is son of the few heroes that save the Empire. Harlett is a swordsman, expert of fight with swords. He is one of the most loyal people of the Empress who is sent to the war for the Mirror of Dimensions. This young man will eventually join other people who will help him in the battle. That's how the player can recruit other characters who will be able to use another weapons or use magic. The player must know who to use in each battle. The demo will be available the 27th May or earlier. It contains 3 levels, although if the marks that gets the game are high, the game will be continued during summer. Also, the game will be only available in Spanish although it may eventually be translated to English. We hope to make good opinions about the game, in which case, it will be finished. Purity's Tears : Cruxem Lux Although no images can be shown right now, I will let you know details now. This game will release after two or three months or work on, so either June or July. The game will only can be played on the Fusion Eternity, the new console, this new game will be an Beat'em all. Let's talk about it : In the vast Megapolis of Damanthys, a young student of the school Kamiachi, Shade Shyan is attends to a strange fight between a young man, protected by an armor and a women, dressed as priestress. She looks until the mysterious woman and the young man see her, but this one seems shocked and begins to protect her when the presumed priestress unleashed it's attacks on Shade. One of her attack seriously injures the young man, causing him to collapsing on the ground, then he reaches the chest of Shade and said " I confide yo you with what have given thee ", it's then that a bright light emanates from his hand, suddenly make Shade fitted to a armor, the woman brimming with anger and then uses the littoral behind her to trigger a tsunami lean but still successfuly to take Shade & The Young man away. We found Shade & the young man in a cathedral, badly wounded, Shade tries to heal him. She asks questions & want asnwers : what is this armor, where does it and why it not someone else ? The young man tell first that his name is Miller, and he was here to find her before Shan reaches Shade. He is a member of the cult " Comets ", peoples with the ability to control & use the " Saikatsu ",energy that surrounds every human until his death, he explained that Shade is an choosen of a prophecy for releasing Ateryos, the legendary celestial megapolis. Miller then starts talking about that he, his workship & Shade carries, are called " Inseki ", they are forged in the most powerful Ateryos metals and each Inseki got a symbol. He says that his Inseki is linked with Volcano Symbol, so the element of Fire, and that he did be coated Shade is that he had been given to the choosen, and that Inseki is linked with the symbol of loyalty & power : the Fox, with the element of fire. Miller said that they don't would stay anymore here because Shan purchase they and that she must go on Asteryos to learn how to use her Inseki, step by step. Shade said that she believe him, and will go with him but how they will go on Asteryos if Shan control it & that the megapolis it's in the sky ? That's when her Odyssey begins... Day 3 (April 14) Welcome to the last day of Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase! In this day, we are showing a new fan-fiction with Fantendo characters. We hope you like it to close this term of new information and enjoy it. Remember that this fan-fiction will need of your characters, sign them up in a blog that will be made soon. Breaking Infinity God: being with the power of creation from the void. They are venerated by other beings. Their objective is controlling the Universe for their own needs. Gods can be good or bad, although bad gods are often called demons. But sometimes that difference is so small that some Gods could be called demons and some demons are not as evil. If a god kill someone, it would be punishment but nobody would not hope a good event from a demon. With this premise, those who were called Gods got the support of the rest of creatures to destroy those evil beings until extintion. And that was what it happened long ago. Demons were all killed and Gods got the power over the whole universe. That would be a happy end if it was not because Gods' greed increased to a point in which humans and other species were slaves of those beings. But as always, all bad things have an end. Minor beings could not cope with the harassment of gods and decided to fight them, although it would seem impossible, Gods are infinity and perfection. The weapon against gods could be a simple demon... Not all the demons were killed, but if they were, they left a little inheritance to Earth. The last demon was born. Curiously, whereas the demon was growing up, humans needed demons more and more to beat the oppressors. But the demon turned into an adult, and creatures asked for his help; it was time to fight gods and no creatures will stop the heroes who will liberate the Earth. It's time to fight for freedom! Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Your Opinion So far, which mark would the conference have? Please, remember to make your suggestion in comments. 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Remarkable things about information *From Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend, Tenkachi is a character that adopted from the Adoptfest. The original creation is from . Gallery Alange1.png|Alange Tenkachi.png|Tenkachi AriesCommander2.png|Nagita, Aries Commander JupiterCommander.png|???, Jupiter Commander MarsCommander.png|???, Mars Commander VenusCommander.png|???, Venus Commander Ainhoa1.png|Ainhoa Elena1.png|Elena Bella1.png|Bella Nastacia.png|Nastacia Sarpedon.png|Sarpedon Celes.png|Celes Poseidon1.png|Poseidon Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages